1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated starter generator apparatus for producing electrical power and/or rotational torque. The apparatus includes a primary rotor arranged for cooperation with a primary stator, and a secondary rotor arranged for cooperation with a secondary stator. The invention also relates to a propulsion system for a motor vehicle including the integrated starter generator apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
On a parallel hybrid road vehicle using an internal combustion engine (ICE) and, for example, an integrated starter generator (ISG), it can be desirable to be able to disconnect the ICE from the ISG in order to drive the vehicle using electrical power only. Thus, it must be possible to stop the ICE, then drive using the ISG as a traction motor, and when needed to be able to restart the ICE and to reconnect power transmission.
WO 99/22955 discloses a hybrid propulsion system for a motor vehicle provided with an integrated starter generator apparatus. This apparatus includes a single stator-rotor unit and two independently controllable, axially arranged clutches.
This and other types of known integrated starter generator apparatuses increase the length of the propulsion system, especially when a large electrical power capacity is needed.